Gooey Hearts
by Axel blackheart
Summary: A young trainer and her Typhlosion return home to a great reunion, but her flame necked companion gets a sticky surprise in the form of an old friend. Rated M for violence and possible lemon in later chapters


Gooey hearts

"Its been a while since we've seen this place hasn't it Axel?"

The young blonde shined a big smile up to the typhlosion, getting a soft nod in return. Looking out the window of the bus the gentle giant couldn't help but crack a smile of his own, the place he'd grown up in not having changed in the least. The bus they rode in came to a stop in front of the gates to the home, the doors opening and the two stepping off before the busdriver waved and drove off. They both took a few steps into the yard, the trainer taking a deep breath to flood her senses with fond memories of her home. It had been six years since she'd left this place to pursue her dreams of becoming an ace trainer, and now she's decided to come home for some much needed relaxation. They made their way to the door, and the girl was just about to knock, when an emolg flew down from the roof, snatching the girls hat right off of her head. Feeling her hat disappear the girl reached her hand up, and upon feeling that it was gone, looked around only to see the flyer now on the ground, a smug look on its face as it waved her hat back and forth. Her cheeks puffed out in slight annoyance at this, and she held out her hand with a little growl.

"Hey! Give that back!"

In response the squirrel simply turned, placing the hat over its ears and giving its rear a few smacks, taunting the girl. Afterwards it flew off, landing on the roof before flying down into the backyard. She gave another growl at this, looking up to her typhlosion which told him everything he had to know. Together they both ran off to the backyard, planning to battle the emolga for her hat, but once they reached the other side of the house their plans were changed. As soon as they came around they were met with multiple voices, all speaking at the same time, and some screaming.

"Welcome home Corena!"

Party poppers went off seconds later, sending streamers all over the two, who were at this moment slightly stunned and deafened. Once they had come to their senses they burst into laughter along with everyone else, the entire area blanketed in happiness. Looking around Corena saw her entire family, from her parents to her grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, nephews, every family member she'd ever known, along with all of their pokemon. They'd all come to welcome back home, and she could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes at that realization. With a running start she jumped into her father's arms, quickly surrounded by family members giving her kisses and rubbing her head. The whole sight was quite amusng to her fire type partner, who decided to make his way over to the other pokemon, who were conversating amonst themselves. Most of them he already knew, save for a handful that were probably caught after him and his trainer had left. Arriving at the group he was greeted by an empoleon, a gentle smile spread across the penguin's beak at the return of his close friend.

"Axel. Its nice to see you again. Your looking well."

"Thanks Shane. It feels good to be back."

After a quick laugh the empoleon went off to get himself some food, leaving Axel alone to his thoughts. Looking out he saw the children playing with the smaller pokemon, and chuckled as a young boy was dragged along the ground because he refused to let go of a poochyena's tail. Finding a spot against a tree he sat in the shade, letting out a sigh as he relaxed his body against the hard wood. For him being back home meant a lot more than his trainer thought. He'd honestly been homesick for a while, and when his trainer told him they'd be going home for a while he was almost unable to contain his happiness. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander through the memories he'd gathered here, from his birth, all the friends he had made, when he met...his eyes suddenly widened, looking around for something that had been missing from this scene. He stood, taking a walk around, only to not see what he'd been searching for.

"That's weird. Where is she?"

His mind went back to the last memory he'd been thinking of, and that was when he was used to capture a goomy back when he was a cyndaquil. That slimy pokemon had oozed all over him before he was able to fire a flamethrower that fainted it, which ended in a capture. That was a few months before him and his trainer had left on their journey. They both had evolved by then, Axel being a quilava and the goomy becoming a sligoo. Why his trainer didn't take it along was baffled him, but he didn't really complain about it. What he was wondering now was where it was exactly. Surely his trainer hadn't let it go. Walking to his trainer he gave her shoulder a tap, and as she turned she knew what he was gonna ask.

"Ah, Axel. Your wondering where Mei is aren't you?"

The typhlosion gave a nod, not at all surprised by her guess.

"My mom told me she's inside taking a nap. You can go see if she's awake now if you want."

With another nod he turned, making his way to the house, unaware of the giggle that came from his trainer.

"Axel is in for quite the surprise."

Pushing open the glass door the fire type moved inside, smiling as he found the kitchen and living room exactly how he remembered it. He searched downstairs for Mei, and not seeing her made his way to the stairs, where he heard a small sound from one of the rooms as he passed it. Turning back he walked to the door, giving it a knock. The voice that responded made his ears twitch, the soft, sweet tone letting him know a female was in the room.

"Come in its open."

Pushing open the door he was about to ask if they'd seen a sligoo anywhere, but was stopped at what he saw. In the bed of the room was a creature he'd never seen before, its shape resembling a dragon. Two large feelers hung from the back of her head, while two smaller ones hung from her forehead and bobbed about as she moved her head slightly. A thick tail with small green orb protruded from her backside, the end of the tail curved inward to create a spiral. The most noticable features he possessed were her inchanting ocean blue eyes, and the perfectly rounded stomach she had. As she sat up from the bed it was easy to see the sticky goo that leaked from her body, which stuck to the blanket and pillow when she moved. Axel was stunned, what he was before him was true beauty, her eyes burrowed into his soul as he stared into them, the conflicting color of his own eyes being reflected in hers. He could feel his face begin to heat up, so he turned, speaking quickly.

"Umm...I...I'm looking for a sligoo. Her name is Mei. Have you seen her around?"

Hearing that name the dragon gasped, letting out soft giggles afterwards, to which Axel growled.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You honestly don't recognize me do you?"

The typhlosion could feel an eyebrow raising at this question, squinting his eyes at the other pokemon.

"What do you mean by that? Am I supposed to?"

Standing from the bed she made her way over to Axel, standing in front of him, her height almost matching his.

"Maybe this will jog your memory."

Lifting her hand she pressed it to his chest, the goo that covered it smearing into his fur. He quickly moved back upon feeling this, shuttering a bit.

"Arceus damn it Mei you got goo in my fur aga..."

Picking up on what he said he looked back to her, his eyes once again wide.

"M...Mei?"

Smiling brightly she winked at the typhlosion, her tail swaying somewhat in amusement.

"Yep. Its been a while Axel, so nice to see you again."


End file.
